Fim de tarde
by Beast of Burden
Summary: Sobre quiromancia e desabafos.


Incrível como uma pessoa que a gente convive sem dar o mínimo valor pode fazer tanta falta quando não está.

Levantei meus olhos até o céu que estava começando a ficar alaranjado. Já haviam estrelas visíveis aqui e ali, e a lua estava aparecendo naquele instante.

Hoje passei a tarde olhando as pessoas do parque. Por algum motivo (que eu desconheço) observar pessoas me acalma. Crianças principalmente. O som da risada delas, para mim, é como... Uma musica favorita. Pode estar tudo desabando ao seu redor, mas quando você a escuta, seu coração se acalma e você sabe que tudo vai ficar em paz no fim. E, em dias como esses, numa época como essa, é bom ter crianças por perto.

Eu sei, isso foi bem _cafona_, como diria Emmeline.

- Hey, moço! Joga a bola pra cá!

Olhei para a bola colorida que estava parada perto do meu pé. Havia quatro meninos e uma menina que estavam esperando eu jogar-lhes a bola para voltarem a jogar. Fixei meus olhos na bola e sem mover um músculo, fiz a bola voltar para as mãos das crianças com um feitiço básico.

Elas me olhavam com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta. Não consegui segurar uma gargalhada.

- Não sabe que é ilegal fazer magia em frente a trouxas, senhor Black?

Meu sorriso se alargou instantaneamente ao ouvir aquela voz atrás de mim.

- Vai me prender, amordaçar e me fazer sofrer, McKinnon? – Virei meu pescoço para cima, de onde ela estava me olhando com uma expressão severa e com as mãos na cintura – Por favor, diz que sim.

Ela não conseguiu manter a encenação por muito tempo e acabou rindo. Fiquei sorrindo para ela enquanto eu a via sentar-se ao meu lado no chão.

- Remus me disse que estaria por aqui. Voltei ontem à noite.

- E como foi lá? Algo novo?

- Nada. Só cinzas e pilhas de gente morta como sempre.

- Nos noticiários não se fala em outra coisa. Estavam achando que era alguma doença nova...

- Melhor pensarem que é isso. Eles não entenderiam...

Marlene encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. O cheiro dela era tão marcante que mesmo que eu ficasse anos sem senti-lo, eu poderia identificá-lo sem sombra de duvida.

- E como você está? Tudo indo bem?

- É, eu to legal... – Suspirei profundamente em tom de cansaço.

Marlene encostou o queixo no meu ombro para olhar para mim como se esperasse eu terminar a frase. Os olhos dela estavam mais verdes do que o normal, ela provavelmente deveria ter chorado mais cedo.

- Pra ser honesto, só um pouquinho infeliz. – Confessei por fim.

Marlene abaixou a cabeça, ela aparentava estar cansada e magoada ao mesmo tempo. Mais magoada do que cansada.

- Hey, o que houve? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Nada. É que... – Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos ondulados – Eu queria ser útil, sabe?

Olhei para ela sem entender. Vi ela mexer numas folhas de grama enquanto ela encontrava as palavras certas para me dizer.

- Você sabe como é ter o seu mundo desabando a sua volta e... Não poder fazer nada para mudar isso? – Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados – Eu sei, eu estou ajudando, mas... De que isso vai adiantar, Sirius, se no fim todos nós vamos ser só mais um soldado morto nessa guerra?

Puxei Marlene para os meus braços, e senti as mãos dela rodeando minha cintura. Os cabelos dela se espalharam conforme ela se encostava no meu peito. Acariciei os ombros dela, enquanto nós sentíamos o vento vir a nosso encontro.

A respiração de Marlene estava mais agitada, como se ela estivesse sendo sufocada. Não aguento vê-la assim...

- Lene, por favor, pare com isso... – Eu pedi em tom de suplicia – Eu sei que as chances de temos um final feliz nessa história toda são mínimas, mas... Podemos tentar, não é?

Beijei a testa dela exatamente como um bom amigo faria. Ela levantou o rosto e me encontrou sorrindo. Isso a encorajou a sorrir também.

- Sim, podemos tentar. – Ela concordou, mas as lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu belo rosto.

Deixei ela se deitar novamente sobre meu ombro e foi naquele momento que eu me vi entregue a Marlene.

Por saber como era insuportável vê-la chorando pelo inevitável e como eu sempre estaria disponível para reconfortá-la. Estaria aqui para mentir sempre que ela precisasse ouvir uma frase de esperança. A certeza que uma parte de mim sempre estaria com ela veio no mesmo instante. E, Merlin, como eu quis que uma parte de mim ficasse nela também.

- Sabe... – Ela começou a falar, ainda encostada no meu ombro - Acho que estou gostando de alguém.

Olhei para ela assustado. Não esperava por essa frase, muito menos dita de uma forma tão sem cerimônias.

- Como assim "gostando", Lene? – Perguntei, me fazendo de idiota.

Ela sorria quando se sentou ao meu lado e limpava as lagrimas. Seus olhos ainda continuavam tristes.

- Você sabe do que eu to falando... – Ela riu demonstrando estar envergonhada por me contado aquilo – Eu estou "gostando" de alguém.

Acho que meu olhar estava muito bobo, já que ela ria enquanto olhava pra minha cara.

- Você nunca "gostou" de ninguém... – Eu disse, ainda tentando entender.

- Eu sei, não é estranho? E eu ainda nem sei se eu estou realmente "gostando" dele... – Ela arrastou um pouco de cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto olhava para o céu – Meu coração acelera de um jeito esquisito quando ele olha pra mim, e quando ele fala comigo eu não sei como agir... É uma coisa tão diferente...

Continuei a olhar para o rosto dela. Ela não parecia ter dificuldade para encontrar as palavras. Parecia até que ela havia ensaiado aquilo.

- Quando ele me conta sobre uma ex-namorada dele ou sobre alguma outra garota que passou na sua vida, eu fico... Angustiada. Parece que algo me sufoca de repente. E depois eu fico me lembrando disso a cada instante e por me lembrar eu fico com raiva. Não dele! De mim mesma, sabe? – Marlene dizia tudo rapidamente – É horrível essa sensação.

- Imagino.

Ainda estava analisando-a. Sentia meu cenho franzido e meus lábios comprimidos, mas não me importava.

- Quem é? – Perguntei subitamente.

Ela riu enquanto voltava os olhos ainda marejados para mim. Aí eu soube dessa sensação que ela havia falado a pouco, o negócio de "olhar e sentir o coração acelerar". Ela esticou a mão até a lateral do meu rosto para me fazer carinho. Vi os olhos verde-escuro presos nos meus.

- Não se preocupe, não me esquecerei de você, Sirius. – Ela acariciou as maças do meu rosto e subiu até encostar no meu cabelo - Nem se eu quisesse.

Puxei a mão dela do meu rosto e depositei um beijo na parte de trás. Meu sorriso estava triste, assim como eu estava me sentindo. Abri a palma da mão de Marlene para olhar as linhas. Linhas nem tão profundas e quase sempre curvadas. E havia várias linhas pequenas e desengonçadas espalhadas pela palma.

- Ta vendo essa linha aqui? – Risquei com o dedo sobre a mão dela – Sabe o que ela significa? Significa que você me ama. Que é louca por mim. Me ama mais do que esse cara aí que você acha que gosta. – Passei a unha sobre as linhas menores –Essas pequenas são quantas vezes você pensa em mim por dia. E olha que não são poucas, hein?

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha com ironia. Abri a mão dela mais ainda.

- Essa longa aqui significa que vamos nos casar na primavera. Será uma linda cerimônia. – Marlene riu pelo nariz - James será o padrinho e a filha de Andrômeda levará as alianças. Os sobrinhos dos Prewett brigarão na hora de decidir quem entrará com ela. Porque, você sabe, ela herdará o charme tão conhecido e apreciado dos Black.

Outra risada irônica e contida. Olhei para ela rapidamente antes de voltar para os rabiscos em sua mão.

- Haverá pétalas de rosas caindo sobre os convidados, mas poucos irão apreciar isso. Lily será sua madrinha e te ajudará a se vestir, e antes de você entrar na igreja, eu irei ao seu encontro e passarei contigo meus últimos momentos com status de solteiro. Seu cabelo estará preso para cima, para todos poderem ver sua face, e também, você sabe como eu gosto quando você o deixa assim. Você usará o vestido mais bonito que eu já tenha visto... Mas você ofuscará toda a beleza do vestido quando eu levantar o seu véu.

O semblante de Marlene ficou sério e eu pude sentir sua respiração ficando mais densa.

– No altar, quando eu disser o 'aceito' verei o sorriso mais belo do mundo no seu rosto. Seu buquê gerará uma briga de tapas, gritos e arranhões entre Dorcas e qualquer outra mulher que o queira. Você sabe como ela é determinada. – Marlene riu levemente, mas o semblante sério ainda estava lá - Todos comentarão sobre a festa mesmo depois de anos. Uma banda tocará todas as musicas que fizeram parte da nossa vida, principalmente aquela que tocou no aniversário de Emmeline e que você acha que eu esqueci. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo, como eu poderia esquecer? Ela será a que tocará na nossa valsa. E se repetirá quando estivermos indo para a lua-de-mel. Ah, eu adoro essa parte.

Eu ri e tentei continuar a narrativa, mas Marlene havia ficado extremamente tensa naquele momento. Até a ponta de seus dedos estavam mais frios que o resto da mão.

- Receberemos presentes incríveis. Todos vindos da sua família, claro. Da minha mãe receberemos um jarro de prata amaldiçoado, mas você não irá se importar com isso e me acalmará depois de isso acontecer. Slughorn e todos os nossos ex-professores estarão lá. Minerva até dará 50 pontos para a grifinória pela minha ótima escolha de esposa e mais 50 pela melhor festa que ela já fora na vida. Champanhe trouxa, whisky de fogo e hidromel envelhecido serão servidos a noite inteira. Aliás, eles serão os causadores da volta do 'Remus-da-formatura' e da incrível cena do Olho-Tonto fazendo um strip em cima da mesa do bolo.

Ela riu e a tensão de seu rosto de dissipou um pouco. A imagem mental de um Olho-Tonto rebolando deveria ser horrível, mas não quis interromper a risada dela.

- E essa... Ah, essa é a minha favorita. – Levei a palma dela até meus lábios e a beijei várias vezes – São os nossos sete filhos. Ah, e olhe! Aqui é Dumbledore arrancando as barbas por causa de um mini-Sirius que estava tentando entrar no banheiro feminino. – Eu ri do meu próprio comentário – E aqui está seu irmão mais velho, dando uma surra em algum idiota que se meteu com alguma de suas irmãs. As garotas serão lindas, as mais bonitas da escola com certeza. Exatamente como a mãe fora com a idade delas.

_E sempre será -_ completei mentalmente.

Levantei meus olhos para encontrar os dela. Marlene manteve o olhar por poucos segundos, já que seus olhos voltaram a se marejar. Ela piscou e as primeiras lágrimas caíram sobre sua calça jeans trouxa. A outra mão foi de encontro a suas pálpebras inferiores, limpando as lagrimas que pretendiam cair. Puxei-a para mim novamente e ela apoiou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado quando ela voltou a sentar-se. Ela olhou para baixo por um curto tempo.

- Mas e a guerra?

A voz dela ainda estava saindo sufocada, mas sorri. Ela prestou atenção em cada palavra que eu havia dito.

- Hm, deixe-me ver o que as linhas me dizem sobre isso. - Fiz um tom de voz místico. Ou ao menos era essa a intenção.

E mais uma vez prendi a mão dela sobre a minha.

- A guerra será tão insignificante na sua vida que nem ao menos está aqui. - Acariciei os dedos quase frios - Acabará logo. Antes da primavera, não se preocupe. Nosso casamento estará a salvo.

Tentei faze-la rir, mas ela continuou quieta. Observei os olhos esverdeados encararem tanto minha boca como meus olhos. A língua rosada dela passou pelos lábios, o que pareceu para mim, de forma extremamente lenta.

Ela notou que eu encarava sua boca, e acho que foi isso que a fez rir.

- Você nunca foi bom em quiromancia, sabe? - Ela disse com tom choroso, mas ainda sim tentava manter o sorriso enquanto puxava sua mão da minha.

* * *

><p>NA: Não sei se vocês notaram, mas o começo foi baseado em uma das faixa do disco de 1994 da Legião Urbana. _Giz_ é uma das minhas musicas favoritas.

Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
